forbidden love
by Ryukii-chan
Summary: Rate M for sexual parts and with have a lot of cussing. You have been warned. Please keep all of your hate to yourself, bye! - Devil God Ryukii Mike was the school playboy, Clara was the new girl in town and she was also Mike next target the only bad thing for him was that she didn't sleep with just anyone and she made that point clear went he first tried to sleep with her.


Rate M for sexual parts and with have a lot of cussing. You have been warned. Please keep all of your hate to yourself, bye! "talking" 'thinking'- Ryukii

Mike was the school playboy, Clara was the new girl in town and she was also Mike next target the only bad thing for him was that she didn't sleep with just anyone and she made that point clear went he first tried to sleep with her. now she been there for a week and he wasn't sleep with her yet. she just might be the only get who was rejected him. But was Mike going to allow that? hell no he wasn't he always got the girls he wanted and Clara wasn't going to change that.

Chapter one

(Clara's P.O.V.)

'It had been a week since I've came to this school and Mike has been super annoying. I mean he appear at weird times like at lunch I was sitting on the roof alone and he suddenly appear behind me. It like WHAT THE FUCK MAN?! ARE YOU LIKE AN NINJA OR SOMETHING?! and there was that time where I was walking home (alone I might add) and he suddenly wrap his arm around me (which cause me to shit myself, I didn't really shit myself I was really close to) dear god Mike doing to be the death of me ;-; oh and don't forget his fangirls (a.k.a the girls he fucked then left alone to cry at home) yea they have been glaring at me since he first talked to me and if we humans had laser eye vision I would have like million holes in my head. Ugh when is he going to leave me alone because if he doesn't soon I might end up died in the woods somewhere. I mean girls are monsters when they dot get what they want. oh and like at the time. its about time Mike came and bugged me. Maybe if I run home he might not follow. 'As I was walking home I had looked at the back of the school, its something I do to figure out if Mike is going to follow me home. if he's there he wont follow me :) but if he isn't his going to follow me home :( and today the gods where on my side :) he had a little friend over there and the two of them were making out. 'Yay! I get peace today! hey maybe ill go out a buy some games because I don't have to worry about him - but was I walking to the front gates of the school the girl Mike was making out with ran by crying. Oh god. If that's the girl he was making out was running away that mean he free! GOD DAMN YOU GODS! ALL I WANTED WAS SOME PEACE! well anyway its time to run!' and with that I started running to the Game store (don't judge I really wanted my games damn it)

(Mike P.O.V.)

I was making out with some slut when I saw clara look over in my direction I guess she though I wasn't going to follow her home today because I was with some slut? oh hell no I wasn't about to let her have a victory but first I had to get this slut off of me so I just pushed her off and said "sorry, but I cant do this right now maybe we can do this some other time." and all that did was earn me a slap for the girl and before I could d anything she was running away crying and when the girl finally left I guess clara noticed without the girl there I was now free and that I could now follow her but before I could get to her she started to run away and you know me being me I just had to follow her so I ran after her which wasn't an easy task, she was a fast runner. anyway I could somewhat guess where we were going cause we house was in the other direction so I guessed we were going to the game store. luckily for me there was I new game I wanted. hey maybe we'll were they I can ask her to join me in a game. ohohoh and if she did say yes to join me in this game I wouldn't let her win. nononono because if she wins that would mean I fell in love with her and that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

hey you guys thanks for reading my story. it means a lot to me - btw the story with be on pocketwriters just in cause anyone wonders why its here and on there. also please don't hate this is my first story on here. Bye-bye! please comment if you want me to update faster! -Ryukii-chan


End file.
